Just talk to me!
by sexyhidan
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu are on their way back from a mission when Hidan suddenly leaves due to an argument between them, when Kakuzu finds him, sparks are bound to fly!


Just talk to me!

I was walking through the woods to where I knew was a small meadow. I could see it up ahead but then I saw them! I had seen them in the village, I knew the cloaks they wore, they were Akatsuki.

If I remember correctly what I heard from their earlier fight with a bounty, their names are Hidan, a silver haired man with violet purple eyes, and Kakuzu with every inch of himself covered except his eyes which were red with green where an Iris and pupil should be.

(Your POV)

Hidan was lying down, a little to the left, in the centre of the meadow on a small hill. Kakuzu was leaning on a tree, counting money.

"Kuzu, can we stay in this village a little longer, I'm sure leader-sama won't mind." Hidan asked in that special way he had.

"No" A simple reply with a harsh tone that sent shivers down the zealot's spine.

Now, Hidan was on a quest.

'Let the games begin' Thought Hidan, as he sat up and moved closer to the older man.

Kakuzu watched with caution as the Jashin praiser moved closer.

"Pleeeeaaaase Kuzu. I'll be extra well behaved, I promise!" Hidan asked, much like a child. This amused Kakuzu BUT,

He knew it wasn't true in the least.

"No."

(Hidan's POV)

'Again with the simple replies! Old bastard. I should sacrifice him to Jashin-sama!' Thought Hidan.

This was no longer about staying. Now, Hidan just wanted him to talk, that's all he ever wanted. Sure Kakuzu insulted and threatened him, but he just wanted to be able to talk to him. Hidan could feel tears threatening to fall so he stood up quickly.

(Kakuzu's POV)

I watched as Hidan thought for a moment, he was getting frustrated, but I didn't know what he was mad about. Is it cause I wouldn't stay? I don't know.

Kakuzu saw the tears in Hidan's eyes as he stood up, rather quickly as well.

'He's going to cry? **HIDAN **is going to cry.'

(Hidan's POV)

Hidan took off his cloak and his Akatsuki ring then threw them at Kakuzu.

"I hate you Kakuzu!" Yelled Hidan as he ran towards the little stream that was nearby.

He followed the stream away from the town and to another small clearing, it took him three hours to get there, but that was ok because he knew it would. Hidan had lived here for a couple of months when he ran away as a child.

The trees surrounding the clearing had reasonable sized houses in them all connected by rope bridges. No-one lived here; he just wondered upon it and started living there.

(Kakuzu's POV)

This was not about the visit, I knew that now. He ran the opposite way from the village, where could he be going?

I sent out one of my mask creatures to follow his scent, after three hours, I was at a small clearing with little tree houses in it.

"Hidan!" Called Kakuzu. No reply.

I called back my mask and started looking around. I noticed some small houses just out of sight to pass-byers and Idiots, meaning Hidan.

'But his scent stops here, he would never have seen these unless he knew they were here.' thought Kakuzu.

He felt eyes watching him, it made him very uneasy. There was no-one here as far as he could tell. A rabbit jumped out of a bush and at the same time a scythe sliced through the air towards Kakuzu, He easily avoided meaning it wasn't supposed to hit him but to threaten him. Kakuzu recognised the red, three-bladed scythe as Hidan's,

'So he is here.'

"Hidan, get down here now! Or pein will send Zetsu."

"No! Fuck off!" Said Hidan in a teary voice that was also surprisingly commanding.

"*sigh* Hidan. Please."

"….third house to the left."

Kakuzu summoned out his lightning mask and jumped up to the small house, the lightning mask went straight to Hidan and snuggled up to Hidan, Hidan cuddled it back.

'Great, even my masks take Hidan's side.' Thought Kakuzu.

"Hidan, I'm sorry, I don't know what your upset about, but I'm damn sure it's not about the stay, so tell me what's bothering you."

"YOU! That's my fucking problem! Before five seconds ago even your insults were fucking short! I understand that your anti-social but more than 5 fucking words would be nice!"

Kakuzu was speechless, He didn't think Hidan cared what he said or did, but he was most confused about why? The deep red across Hidan's face gave him a slight idea but he wasn't good at reading people.

"Hidan….I'm sorry, I didn't think you cared about anything I sai-"

Kakuzu was cut off when Hidan got up and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Kakuzu's neck. When Hidan brock the kiss, he went back to the corner and hid behind the mask creature that was waiting for him. Hidan was too busy mumbling to the lightning mask that he didn't here Kakuzu walking over to him. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's arms and flipped them around so that Kakuzu had his back to the wall and Hidan in his lap.

"Wha-" Hidan was startled as Kakuzu wrapped his big arms around him.

Kakuzu pulled down his mask and started kissing Hidan's neck, causing Hidan to blush.  
Hidan quickly stood up and faced Kakuzu and sat back down in his lap and kissed him, Kakuzu gladly kissed back.


End file.
